mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Humbug
|release date = 2016-05-14 |release version = 1.4.1 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Earth, Ethereal, Mirror Earth |beds required = 5 |element1 = Poison |class = Rare |subclass = Ethereal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Quarrister and Reedling + Quarrister and Clamble + Quarrister and Thumpies + Quarrister and PomPom |breeding time = (Plant) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |enhanced time = (Plant) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |likes = |buying price gem = 1,500 |selling price coin = 750,000 |selling price shard = 30 |placement xp = 375,000 |regular version = }} Description The Rare Humbug is the second rarethereal monster, being introduced on May 13th 2016. Unlike its common counterpart, the Rare Humbug has more insectoid features, such as a fly's proboscis, compound eyes, and an extra pair of arms. It is also now autumn-orange and has two pairs of wings with one hole in each wing. The Rare Humbug is very expensive because, like all other Rarethereals, it can be bought for 1,500 diamonds in the Market. Song Same as regular Humbug Song. Breeding Like all other Rares, Rare Humbug is only available for breeding during short time periods announced in the game. Breeding on Earth Island Like its Common counterpart, the Rare Humbug can be bred using a combination of an Quarrister monster and a three-element monster, which is only possible on the Earth Island. Possible combinations: * + Quarrister and PomPom * + Quarrister and Reedling * + Quarrister and Clamble * + Quarrister and Thumpies Failed breeding results in a parent monster or Humbug. It is assumed that the Rare Humbug's chances of breeding are less than the common Humbug's. It is unknown if any factors other than Wishing Torches might affect the chance of success, such as breeding using Rare Quarrister and Rare 3-element. Breeding on Ethereal Island On Ethereal Island, breeding a Humbug with any other monster can result in a Rare Humbug instead of regular Humbug. A two-element Ethereal is a more likely outcome than the Rare Humbug. Once a Rare Humbug is available, breeding it with a regular Humbug to get more Rare Humbugs will avoid getting two element Ethereals in the way. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Likes |Humbug|9||Pipes of Cicado|10||Trumplite|11||Yum Yum Tree|18| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Humbug. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * The Rare Ethereal Monsters are nicknamed "Raretherals". * Currently, it is not available from the StarShop. * A Rare Humbug cannot be bred with a Humbug on Earth Island, although they can on Ethereal Island. * Rare Humbug slightly resembles a mosquito. * Like the Grumpyre and Rare Grumpyre, Rare Humbug has holes in its wings, yet flies without trouble. * It appears that the Large Trees in Earth Island are called Torchle Trees, according to the teaser. The "unknown" tree appeared to have a gooey green substance on it, which matched the description of the Rare Humbug. ** It's possible they have a temper. If one looks closely on the Torchle Tree, they'll see a message that reads "Don't bug me". Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Rarethereal Category:Poison Category:Mirror Islands Category:Earth Island Category:Ethereal Island Category:Ethereal Category:Single Element Ethereal Monster